Nameless Lilies
by Satus
Summary: A legend is fearfully whispered among the mortals; about a childlike doll who can burn all she touches. A short drabble on Medicine Melancholy.


_This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written, eheheh._

_Just putting out some of my Medicine headcanon. She's kinda like the Pokemon Banette to me, for whatever reason, and that ended up reflecting in my writing, too._

_Actually, I got this idea from somewhere else, a particular remix of her theme. It sounded a bit like a disjointed carnival song for zombies and all that fun stuff, and I began thinking about it. And then this was born. I actually have a feeling something similar to this exists already, but hey. _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

They say that, in a nameless and ignored hill, surrounded by veils and crowns of wild lilies that emit a beautiful but faint glow by reflecting the moonlight on a chilly night, there's a lonely merry-go-round, lost and abandoned, forsaken long ago by whoever and is only visible at night.

The legend being whispered is that if you find or even stumble upon that merry-go-round, be it by accident or on purpose and when the conditions are right, a small doll will be seen riding one of the broken down horses as they slowly spin around with her, a gentle fog rolling around as they dance the night away as though preparing for a feast.

A petite, turquoise eyed doll about the size of a little girl, the moon bouncing off her golden hair and giving her a luminous and mysterious air. She cradles another doll in her arms like a mother despite her youthful appearance, mending her wings so that she may finally fly away. Her big, beautiful eyes will stare at you expectantly, perhaps one of the most dazzling smiles upon her milky white face, shining and glimmering as the horses slowly trot around, playing a broken tune. Some say she hums along to it as she looks at you, and meets your eyes with her.

You can look at her back, but you mustn't touch her or make her turn around by any circumstances. They say there's something about her. Maybe it's the mad look in her otherwise innocent eyes, or her black dress splattered with crimson so delicately as though it were but a simple pattern upon her garb. Others have said it's the doll; but no one can see who – or what it is. Some claim it takes the form of a small girl, while others say it takes upon a look of a horrible monster.

But the legend says that once your eyes meet hers, you'll be captivated by her beauty and won't be able to resist. Even simply looking at her is a grave mistake for the weak of heart; her heavenly look freezes the one who has sent their eyes on her. Slowly, her glimmering turquoise eyes will peek into your soul roughly, cruelly and gradually you'll lose all consciousness and you'll become her doll, just like the one in her arms; and then she'll have absolute control over you, and all you can do is watch as your body moves forward to meet her, trampling on the delicate flowers underneath you.

After that, without hesitation she'll make you touch her. Touch her soft, creamy skin. The more touch it, the more your own skin will feel soft. It begins to feel soft, too soft, until it feels as though you're melting and losing your skin, until you're very being is inflamed by her. You'll feel a searing, terrible pain all over your arm, rupturing and pulsating along your shoulder, your body, towards your chest, your heart, leaving boils and rashes in its wake while all you'll do is scream in agony.

But you'll continue to touch her, because you cannot stop. She smiles, a cruel, wicked smile of nothingness as she empties you out and searches your everything, laughing like a delighted child who had just gotten what she most desired for her birthday. She soon grows bored, though, for she hasn't found what she's looking for.

And between spasms of near unbearable pain, the doll's maniac laughter as her dress is dyed even more and the doll she was embracing rising up to meet you, you'll die and your body will fall without a sound, and lie in the field of the lilies, which will no doubt have a great feast on your body's remains.

They say she's looking for someone. No one knows what, though, and none of the rumours and legends being spun can tell, either. Others say she's waiting for someone, that she's been waiting for an eternity for her beloved to come back after leaving her by mistake at the merry-go-round so that they can play together again. So that they'll never be alone again. She has no need for the others, and so she feeds on them, continues her otherwise meaningless existence.

So just remember. On no circumstances should you ever peer into her eyes, unless you are who she's looking for.

_Are you?_

* * *

_Lame endings, whee~_

_I tried to make it sound as thought someone was telling a story. Ugh, this tense is so annoying to write in..._

_Medicine doesn't seem to have a character tag on the list, does she? I'm not sure how to change it..._

_But yes, this is just my headcanon, put forth in a peice of fanfiction and lah-di-dah it's up here now._

_I don't have much to say about this one. I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you later for another story. Farewell until then._


End file.
